


Won't You Kiss Me Once, Baby?

by melancholymango



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Keith (Voltron), Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, Jealousy, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Secretary Lance (Voltron), Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/pseuds/melancholymango
Summary: “Well? First impressions of Mr. Kogane? He’s hot, right?”“I’m gonna get that bastard to admit he’s still attracted to me if it’s the last thing I do.” Lance growls out, angrily shoving a handful of coins into the vending machine and giving it a gentle kick. Behind him, the entire break room has grown silent in a way he knows must be rare, holding their breaths and waiting on him to spill more. He doesn’t dare.“Sounds like the office gossip is about to get a lot more interesting.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 839





	Won't You Kiss Me Once, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapis_Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/gifts).



> Hey all!! Coming back at you with another fun little short pwp piece!!! There's something about office dynamics and tension between coworkers that just hits different, it makes for a super fun story. Hope you guys like it!!
> 
> This story was written for @Lapis_Paladin, so you have her to thank for the desk fuckening that you're about to witness.
> 
> Ooh, and quick note: Lance and Lotor are not in a romantic relationship, they don't have romantic feelings for each other at all, they're both just looking to mess around and happen to be in the right (wrong?) place at the right (wrong?) time. Alright, that's all!!

When Lance wakes up draped in cool silk sheets with a warm body spooning him from behind, his immediate thought is that he could certainly get used to this. Nevermind that he’s exhausted from only getting a couple hours of sleep, or that his muscles are sore and his backside has a lingering ache to remind him of exactly what he’d spent the better part of the night doing… he’d do it all over again, a hundred times over, and never tire of this.

And sure, it’s partially because his sheets back at his apartment are due for a wash, and they’re cheap and worn-out cotton that haven’t been comfortable for the better part of a year. But mostly, it’s because there’s something about waking up next to somebody that just feels _right_ . He hates sleeping alone, hates waking up alone even more. He likes the security of having someone cuddled around him, likes knowing he’s desired, but more than anything he just likes the _companionship_. It gets lonely, on his own in a new city, and he’d give anything for this to be the start of something consistent rather than another one-night stand to look back on during those lonely nights.

With that in mind, Lance feels his lips quirk up into a smirk.

He rolls over as discreetly as he can, picks himself up on his elbows to peer curiously down at his latest conquest. Aside from first names, they hadn’t really exchanged any personal information before the clothes came off and they found themselves thoroughly distracted, but _Keith..._ is _damn hot_ . Maybe the hottest guy Lance has managed to sleep with, in his humble opinion. With his muscular build, angular masculine face, sleek black hair that falls somewhere around his shoulders, and those impossibly dark eyes framed by long lashes. Beautiful and handsome alike, the perfect mix of kind and downright intimidating, and with the most gorgeous and elusive _smile_. 

It helps his case that he’s very plainly and obviously rich, with his massive modern home in the nice gated community on the outskirts of the city, but of course money has never been a deciding factor in matters of the heart, not for Lance at least. It just… you know, makes him pay attention a little bit more.

Not to mention his cock is _huge_.

Alright, at this point Lance is just looking for reasons to justify how attached he feels, considering how little he actually knows about the man sleeping next to him. Even looking around the bedroom they find themselves curled up in doesn’t offer any answers. There isn’t a single framed photo, not so much as an article of clothing on the floor, even his bedside tables are barren of anything beyond the alarm clock and a discarded condom wrapper. The room looks like something from an ad for overpriced furniture, it definitely doesn’t give off the vibe that someone with a personality lives in it. 

No, the only interesting thing in the entire room is happily snoozing away next to him, oblivious to Lance’s admiring. It does feel a bit creepy waiting around while he’s sleeping, but Lance isn’t about to sneak out before he wakes and risk never seeing him again. He wants to see if the chemistry is still there this morning, wants to see if there’s any hope in hell of him securing a repeat of last night. 

In order for that to happen though, he’s probably gonna have to leave a memorable impression of his own. He hums curiously, snuggling up close to Keith again, tucking his face into the curve of his neck and pressing a soft lingering kiss to his throat. Keith stirs slightly and throws an arm over his face, but otherwise doesn’t react. Taking that as the encouragement it definitely is, Lance grins devilishly and starts the long trek of kissing down the length of that toned body on display to him. He pushes soft plush blankets back as he goes, exposing more and more pale skin, and taking the time to lavish every inch with attention from his teeth and tongue.

Above him, Keith groans from the back of his throat, and that hand from before drops down to thread through Lance’s hair. He doesn’t push him away or even attempt to pull him closer though, just seems to hold on for dear life as he lets Lance lead the way.

Eventually, Lance finds himself crouched between Keith’s legs, his hard cock now standing at attention in front of his face. And god, what an impressive cock it is; nice and thick, long and curved, with pale blue veins running down the underside, the leaking swollen head just barely peeking out from his foreskin. 

Lance means to tease him more, to really make this moment last just in case he doesn’t get a chance to do this with Keith again, but _fuck_ . How is he meant to resist a cock as mouth-watering as this? How is he meant to play coy, to pretend he isn’t just as desperate for it? He loves giving head, loves it even more when the guy he’s sleeping with is as attractive as this. There’s something about taking a man apart with his mouth like it’s nothing, something about how certain he is that he’s damn good at it and has been told as much countless times. He’ll never tire of that breathy strung-out praise that falls from his partner’s lips, it awakens a desire to please in him like _nothing_ else.

After thinking about the potential praise waiting on him, Lance doesn’t have the patience to lead into it, to wait around for Keith to beg for it. Instead, he helps himself, wrapping his lips around the head of Keith’s cock and sucking hard, gently toying with his foreskin and relishing the full-body shiver that jolts through Keith in response. When Lance pulls off, the smirk is already curled across his lips with pride.

Keith squints at him, hair falling in his flash, cheeks flushed pink.

“Fuck.” Keith chokes out, voice unmistakably strangled.

“Hey handsome, good morning.” Lance greets, winking at him from beneath the cover of the blankets, pressing a fleeting kiss to the tip of his cock. When Keith’s hips buck up in response to search out the waiting warmth of Lance’s mouth again, Lance places his hands on his thighs to try and pin him to the bed. “I figured I’d wake you up like this to show you how much I appreciated last night.”

“Mm, thank-you. Wish I could wake up like this every day.” Keith responds, voice still scratchy from sleep, and Lance preens under the attention. Does that mean what he thinks it means? Does Keith want to do this again? Perhaps make a habit out of it? 

When Keith doesn’t offer anything else, Lance responds in kind by sliding his lips down the length of Keith’s cock again, taking it deeper down his throat, moaning obscenely at the taste of pre-cum streaked across his tongue. In his own apartment, Lance would worry about the neighbors overhearing, but in a house as big as this one he’s sure they can be as loud as they want.

“Fuck, baby, your mouth is _perfect_ , anyone ever tell you that?” Keith coaxes him up by his grip on his hair, leading him along the length of his cock at whatever pace he pleases, and Lance eagerly follows his lead. Up and down, up and down, he bobs his head with lips wrapped tight around the throbbing cock beneath him. He’s just starting to wonder if he can get away with Keith fucking him again this morning with how tired and sore his body is after a night of sex, but his thoughts are interrupted by Keith pulling him off his cock with an obscene wet pop. “Can you see the clock? What time is it?”

Lance furrows his eyebrows together, eyes darting to the side to observe the alarm clock.

“A quarter after nine.” He answers indifferently, immediately ducking his head to try and take Keith back into his mouth. Only, Keith’s grip on his hair tightens rather than disappears, holding him back from his goal. Lance pouts petulantly, looking back up at him. Keith looks… kind-of spooked. “ _Keith_?”

“Fuck.” Keith curses then, gently shoving Lance aside and rolling out of the bed. Lance watches him stumble around the room, ripping clothes from drawers, grappling with his phone to send a very rapidfire text if the way his fingers fly across the screen are the giveaway they seem to be. Lance watches him with a dazed sort-of confusion, mind still foggy with lust and lagging behind. “I’m late. I need to go.”

“Hey, slow down.” Lance laughs, sitting up and letting the blankets pool around his lap. His own cock is hard and aching now, after being ignored for so long. It doesn’t help that Keith is stumbling around the room butt-naked, all of those lean muscles on display, hair falling across his back and showcasing all the scratches Lance had left there the night before. Fuck. “Aw, do you have to? I was thinking we could go for round three, or was it four? I mean, if you’re already late, why don’t we take it a little bit further?”

“Maybe because I have more important matters to attend to than getting my cock sucked?” Keith snaps from across the room, whipping around to glare at him. Lance shrinks backward. For as charming and sweet as Keith’s smile is, his glare is twice as cool and callous. Luckily, it’s short-lived before Keith seems to realize how harsh he’s been. 

He stops in the doorway to his ensuite bathroom and sighs heavily. He leans against the door frame, looking back at Lance with what can only be described as forlorn resignation. “Look, it’s Lance, right?”

“Yep, that’s me.” Lance offers meekly, shrugging his shoulders. Keith seems to debate for a minute before pushing off from the wall and walking back to the bed. He climbs in next to Lance and leans in to kiss him, just a fleeting brush of their lips together, but Lance leans into it eagerly all the same.

“Thank-you for last night, I had a lot of fun.” Keith says as he pulls away, flashing one of those smiles Lance finds himself so very weak for. “I really am sorry to have to cut our morning together short, but skipping work isn’t really plausible for someone in my position. Duty calls, nothing personal.”

“Oh no, I totally understand. You gotta do what you gotta do.” Lance grins back at him, leaning in to kiss him again. He half expects Keith to brush him off, but instead he’s kissed back just as eagerly, until Keith is crowding over him and pushing him back into the pillows again. They get caught up in each other, so thoroughly distracted that the only thing to break them out of their daze is Keith’s phone ringing obnoxiously across the room. With that, Keith pulls away with a sigh, both from the kiss and from where he’d been grinding their hard cocks together with a clumsy rock of his hips against Lance.

“Sorry. I have to take that.” He says, as he picks up his phone and answers it, disappearing into the bathroom. With that, Lance stumbles out of the bed and starts collecting his clothing from the floor. It feels distinctly like a walk of shame and it leaves a sour taste in his mouth, to have such a nice night end with such a miserable morning-after. This is what he gets for getting attached so easily, he should know by now not to get his hopes up. Most guys that go home with strangers at the bar aren’t looking to find love, they’re looking to find sex without any strings attached. Lance just needs to… keep his strings from getting all knotted up in theirs from now on. Or else stop doing this hook-up shit altogether, given it never really ends well for him, as much as he enjoys the sex aspect.

And of course it’s raining when he steps outside to wait for his cab. Of fucking course it is.

He’s standing at the end of Keith’s road, soaked to the bone and pouting into his phone screen, texting Hunk an update that he hasn’t been murdered or the like, when an expensive-looking car comes screeching to a halt in the puddle beside him and sprays Lance with even more fucking rainwater.

“Are you fucking serious?” Lance bites out, shoving his phone into his pocket and turning to address whatever idiot has just soaked him even further. Only, the idiot in question is grinning at him from behind the wheel, window rolled down and elbow propped on the door. Keith is wearing a fucking suit, with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, and Lance has never felt weaker. “What?”

“Where’s your place? I probably have time to drop you off.”

“Oh yeah? Think you can squeeze me in to your busy schedule?” Lance mutters, with perhaps a little bit more bitterness than what’s called for all things considered. Keith is offering him a ride, after all. A ride in the nicest, sleekest matte black car Lance has ever laid eyes on. Is that a lambo? It sure fucking looks like a lambo. It’s _gotta be_ a lambo.

Lance gets into the car. Of course he does. 

And when they pull up outside of Lance’s shitty apartment fifteen minutes later, he doesn’t even have time to feel embarrassed about it before Keith is hastily shoving a note into his hands and more or less booting him back out into the rain. But when he pulls away and Lance is left squinting at the hastily scribbled digits written out on the back of a receipt for clothes that cost more than a month’s rent, well, he can hardly chase the smile off his face.

Maybe they’d have their chance at a round three (four?) after all...

\--

A week later and Lance finds himself forcibly dragged out of his apartment and to the nearest fast food place, something along the lines of an intervention. His friends even try to confiscate his phone too, but he isn’t having that. He vows not to look at it _quite_ so much though, and that has to mean something. 

He lasts a grand total of ten minutes or so before inevitably digging into his pocket and discreetly checking for messages under the edge of the table. He’s fooling absolutely no one.

“Lance, give it up.” Pidge groans, picking another fry off of his tray and plopping it into their mouth. He glares coldly at them from across the table, but it doesn’t bring his fry back, and it doesn’t get them to stop fucking talking about this, so clearly he’s wasting his time. “You’ve been staring at your phone literally all week. If he was interested, don’t you think he would have replied by now?”

“He’s a business tycoon or something, Pidge, he’s probably just busy.” Lance defends, taking a sip of his milkshake, pointedly avoiding eye contact with both of his friends. He doesn’t want to see the pity there, doesn’t want to see how much they’re both skeptical about this whole thing. Hell, it’d taken a lot to get them to even believe he’d slept with a guy who drove a sports car and wore a suit, so convincing them that said guy would maybe want to do it again… isn’t going well. “It doesn’t mean he’s not interested, why would he give me his number if he wasn’t interested? Huh?”

“Maybe because it’d get you to leave quicker than the truth?” Pidge challenges, their tone blunt as ever, and Lance recoils slightly with the weight of the blow. When he looks up, Pidge does have the decency to look slightly guilty, but there’s really no taking it back at that point. Besides, he knows that they’re right, he’s optimistic not stupid. If Keith hasn’t replied by now, he just isn’t going to. No matter how much Lance wills it so, no matter how much he wants it, and no matter how long he spends staring at his phone… none of it will change anything.

Hunk heaves a long exhale, looking between the two of them and clearly stepping up to the plate to try and relieve some of the tension in the atmosphere. He reaches across the table, giving Lance a pat on the arm, grinning widely. Lance offers a weak mirror of the expression in return.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be worrying about tomorrow? Starting a new job is huge, aren’t you nervous?”

“Of course I’m nervous.” Lance mutters, slumping down in his seat. Truth be told, he’s been trying not to think about it, he’s so very nervous. As much as he’s excited for the opportunity and looking forward to finally having a job again after spending a few weeks searching, the interview process has been pretty grueling. “I still haven’t met the guy I’m supposed to be a secretary for. The way the interviewer talked, he’s not really much of a people person… which is essentially professional code for being a giant asshole. So, yeah, I’m fucking nervous, but surely it can’t be worse than customer service, right? Dealing with one asshole on a regular basis rather than a wide variety on the daily, I’ll take it.”

“Well, you haven’t met the asshole you’re gonna be dealing with on a regular basis yet, you might come to change your mind about that.”

“Doubt it.”

\--

Strangely, even on Lance’s first day of working at the new company, he doesn’t actually meet the man he’s meant to be a secretary for. His new boss, Mr. Kogane, is infuriatingly absent the entire first day and Lance is left with little to no guidance on what he’s meant to be doing. He spends hours fidgeting at his desk, rearranging the same stack of papers, and wondering if this Kogane guy is actually that fucking busy or if he’s just that indifferent to the affairs of his business. It seems strange for him not to be around when Lance is literally going to be working directly under him, more or less a glorified assistant. 

Luckily, Lance does get to meet most of his other coworkers. It’s an office building, they sell some manner of insurance, and all of the other employees are about as invested in the company as the boss seems to be… which is to say, entirely absent from the topic. Instead they spend their lunch break getting to know Lance, gossiping about other coworkers so he has an idea of who everyone is, and eventually… discussing the boss himself: Mr. Kogane.

When the conversation starts, Lance isn’t even directly included. He’d gone back to eating, barely paying attention as his new acquaintances bounced from topic to topic. Acxa, Ezor, Lotor, and Zethrid were the names of the coworkers who’d taken to him best and he was currently sitting at their table, watching them animatedly bitch about all aspects of the job. He figured it was the quickest and most earnest way to learn what he was going to be dealing with here, considering no one had actually taken it upon themselves to train him properly.

“God, Kogane’s been on my ass all week about upping my quota. Meanwhile, he gets to fly all over the country for meetings on the daily. Half the time he doesn’t even _show up_ in the office, so what does he know about how much work I’m getting done?” Zethrid complains, taking a harsh bite of her apple and chewing it loud enough for the entire break room to hear. Lance cringes slightly, but keeps his gaze glued to his phone, feigning indifference. 

“I know what you mean, the other day he singled me out during the staff meeting and gave me some stupid speech about my productivity lately. _Patience yields focus_ , he kept telling me that, over and over-”

“Oh my god! He gave me the same speech!” Ezor shouts excitedly, grinning over at Acxa like it’s the highlight of her day. Acxa grins back at her, shrugging her shoulders and sinking lower in her seat.

“I’m pretty sure he’s given everyone in this room that speech at some point or another.” Lotor interjects as he walks into the room, catching Lance’s gaze and winking in his direction. Lance pales, then blushes, and promptly goes back to munching away at his sandwich. Lotor is… attractive in that annoying way where you can tell he’s all too aware of exactly how attractive he is. He’s confident and flirty, seems to assume everyone wants him, and in most cases he’s probably right.

He’s not really Lance’s type, but Lance can appreciate a bit of attention from a hot guy regardless.

“I haven’t received the speech, I haven’t even fucking met him yet.” Lance chuckles, leaning forward to rest his chin in his palm, elbow propped against the table. His comment turns a couple heads in his direction, eyebrows raised and smiles faltering. For a moment he wonders if he’s said something wrong.

“Seriously? You haven’t met him once? Throughout the entire hiring process?”

“Nope.” Lance confirms, then watches as Ezor turns to Acxa and lights up in what can only be described as a devilish grin. The amount of amusement there doesn’t inspire a whole lot of confidence in Lance, if he’s being honest. “Well, you’re in for a treat tomorrow then, he’s due to fly back in sometime tonight.”

“Am I sensing some sarcasm? He hardly _sounds_ like a treat.” Lance chuckles, desperate for one of them to elaborate. They’re all just grinning at him, sly and suggestive, and he can’t help but feel like he’s missing some part of this. If the guy’s just an old asshole like they made him out to be, why all the theatrics around it? Something about this isn’t adding up.

“Well, he’s a treat for _us_ , but we’re not the ones that have to deal with him all the time, are we?”

“I don’t underst-”

“Easy on the eyes, hard on the head, that’s our fearless leader Mr. Kogane.” Lotor interrupts with a bored tone, glancing down at his nails with indifference. “Guy has the social skills of a rock, and as far as I’m concerned that’s being generous about it. He _is_ ridiculously hot though, almost hot enough to make up for being a giant stick in the mud with no sense of humor.”

Lance isn’t sure what leaves him reeling more, the new information about his superior he’ll be working directly under for the foreseeable future, or the fact that Lotor is apparently very casually willing to admit he’s attracted to men while staring Lance directly in the eyes. Yep, this is certainly going to be an interesting office job, hopefully Lance doesn’t end up fired for sleeping with his coworkers, but if that’s the way it’s gotta be then it won’t be the first time.

“Good to know.” Lance chokes out in the end, breaking eye contact at the first sign of Lotor’s smirk. He looks down at his lunch instead, inhales sharply and goes back to eating, even though he can feel four sets of eyes focused on him. When he looks up again, Acxa is looking at him knowingly.

“Before you get any ideas though, Mr. Kogane doesn’t sleep with employees.” Lance isn’t sure how to break it to her that he’s less interested in the appointed asshole of the workplace, and more interested in Lotor where he’s making eyes at him from the far wall he’s leaned up against. 

“No one will judge you for trying, though!” Ezor points out with a smile. “Trust me, we’ve all been there, even the ones who claim they’re above it shot their shot and gotten turned down. The boss is a stickler for following rules and keeping things professional, unfortunately. So looking at him is about as far as you’ll get and even _that_ is frowned upon on company time.”

“He sounds like a joy to be around.” Lance muses, wondering how hot this guy must be that they’re all willing to look past him treating them like dirt. Acxa seems amused, almost like she can hear the skepticism in his tone and doesn’t expect him to stand by his opinion long.

“He’s not all bad, he’s just a workaholic. This business is his entire life, he built it from the ground up. He doesn’t really tell us personal anecdotes or anything, but he did an interview once and let it slip that he grew up as an orphan with no home to call his own. So it makes sense that he’s a little obsessive when it comes to his work, it’s his pride and joy, this business is his baby.”

“Wow, no pressure on me, the guy that’s supposed to be scheduling him and keeping it afloat.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, we’ve got your back. We know how unreasonable he can be and if you ever need to vent, trust me, we’ll understand where you’re coming from.” “If you ever need anything, anything at all, you come to my desk and I’ll drop everything I’m working on.”

“Gross.” Ezor comments, nose wrinkling with poorly-concealed disgust. Lotor shoots her a glare, but his hand on Lance’s shoulder lingers where it’s at, a steady weight that Lance finds himself leaning into rather than away from. It’s been a little bit since he had any romantic prospects, his sex life has been mostly limited to hasty one night stands and hook-ups. Who knows, it might be nice to get tangled up with someone, strings attached.

“Make yourself _more_ available, Lotor, I don’t think he can tell that you want to bone him yet.” Acxa mutters as she gets to her feet, shoving her chair back into the table with an unholy screech. As she leaves the room with her ponytail bouncing at the back of her head, Ezor and Zethrid quickly fall into line to follow her out of the room. Leaving Lance and Lotor… alone.

Lotor slides his chair in close against Lance’s and strikes up a conversation, asking him about his accent and then his family back home in Cuba, and goddamnit, how is Lance meant to brush him off after _that_?

If Lance is a little late getting back to his desk, well, what does it matter? The boss isn’t around to lecture him on it just yet, and it’s not like he has a single fucking productive thing to be doing. Instead he’s left biding his time, head swamped with thoughts of Lotor, a smile lingering on his face for hours after.

And at the end of Lance’s long and useless first day on the job, he takes his time packing up his stuff while all his new coworkers rush out at the first possible instant. He isn’t in any particular rush, despite the boring day he’s had, he has nowhere else to be. So he takes his time, even stops to grab something from the vending machine on his way out, and by the time he makes it into the parking garage it’s more or less a ghost town. His car is the only one left.

He’s halfway to where he’d parked when headlights flash in front of him. He steps aside, squints at the car pulling up, and then his jaw drops in recognition. He _must_ be mistaken, but it sure looks like _Keith’s_ car. Completely black, all sexy and low profile, complete with tinted windows as it pulls up to the reserved spot right next to the doors. 

Lance can’t deny the similarities, so maybe it _is_ the same make and model, but that doesn’t mean it’s actually Keith’s car. Like, what are the chances of that? Of all the possible people in the universe that Lance could have slept with, the odds of him managing to accidentally hook-up with his new boss are slim to none, right? It’s just… not possible.

Anyway, whoever it is doesn’t get out of their car immediately and Lance isn’t about to wait around in an empty parking lot after hours, so he does what any sane person would do and gets into his car. And goes home. If Keith’s on his mind the entire rest of the day, even more than usual, that’s just a coincidence.

\--

Lance is early the next morning by half an hour, perhaps a little over-eager to meet his new boss. He spent the better half of the night reading back on the messages he’d sent Keith that’d gone without answer, thinking about that damned black car he’d encountered in the parking garage, and wondering what the chances are that he might walk into the office the next morning and come face to face with Keith of all people.

Only he doesn’t. When he arrives the office is more or less empty, none of his coworkers there, much less the boss. He’s forced to set up shop at his desk and watch the door, hopeful that he’ll catch a glimpse of the man he’s actually meant to be working for at some point. 

People filter in, but none of them head for the office behind Lance’s desk, and so eventually he’s forced to shrug and give in to having another long day with little to nothing to do to pass the time. He’s starting to grow the slightest bit spiteful. What kind of idiot hires someone and can’t even be bothered to train them? Clearly this position isn’t that important after all.

Lunch passes with Lance sitting at the same table as the day before, listening idly to the conversation that floats around him. Lotor stays sitting right beside him and every now and then they talk between themselves, leaned in close to each other, whispering beneath the chatter of the break room. And it’s nice, if not a little suffocating, when Lance still feels like he needs time to adjust to the new role.

When he returns to his desk, he settles in for presumably the rest of the afternoon, just like the day before. Needless to say, he jumps so hard he knocks his knees against the underside of his desk when the door to the boss’s office wrenches open and a gruff voice speaks up directly behind him.

“Lance McClain, is it? I’d like to speak to you in my office and go over some things.”

“Of course, sir.” Lance stutters out hurriedly, turning around just in time to watch the door shut again. He tries not to feel a hint of resentment at that, but it’s hard not to. He gets to his feet and spends a grand ten seconds debating whether he should knock given the circumstances, before eventually just opening the door and inviting himself into the office. 

“Thanks for joining me.” The man in front of him greets, head downturned to scour over a paper, hair falling in his face. Even still, those features are unmistakable, Lance spent the better part of an entire night staring at them after all, while blinded by the most intense pleasure he’s experienced in a long time, yes, but still. He knows Keith when he sees him. Knows him even more when his gaze falls on the tiny name plaque on his desk, Keith Kogane. Huh. It suits him.

“It’s great to finally get the chance to meet you.” Lance offers, hoping his voice doesn’t give away his realization already. He wonders if Keith knows, if Keith even spared him a second glance long enough to confirm it. He doesn’t want to come on too strong until he knows. “My apologies for not accomplishing much yesterday, but I wasn’t exactly sure what was expected of me. Hopefully moving forward we can work together as a team and meet all of your goals.”

“I don’t know if that’s gonna be possible, Lance.” Something about the resignation in Keith’s tone says that he definitely already knows who he’s talking to. But when he looks up and their gazes meet for the first time, it’s plainly clear that he recognizes Lance, even though he seems to be making an honest effort not to let a single trace of emotion show through.

“Keith.” Lance greets, nodding at him sheepishly. He isn’t sure what to do with the conversation after that, as he nervously taps his foot against the ground and waits for Keith to say something. He doesn’t though, he just keeps staring, and Lance feels himself growing anxious the longer it goes on. In the end he has to say something. “So… _you’re_ the elusive Mr. Kogane I’ve been hearing so much about?” 

“Yes, I suppose so, and you’d be wise to refer to me by the same formal title.” 

“Are you joking? Was that a joke?” Lance isn’t entirely sure but he finds himself chuckling anyway, a grin spread across his face. His heart is absolutely racing in his chest and he tries to think back on which blazer he put on today without looking down at himself. He hopes he looks cute, he’d planned for the moment he’d finally see Keith again so many times and this wasn’t at all one of those scenarios. Only, Keith doesn’t look nearly as impressed as he did in those scenarios either, and Lance feels his confidence faltering. “Oh. You’re not joking.”

“Not at all.” Keith deadpans, sounding tired. And something in Lance snaps at that, a frustration making itself known that he’d been all too willing to tamp down and ignore. Why the hell should Keith get away with treating him like this? Like what they had and shared together meant nothing to him? He was the one who gave Lance his number, after all. He was the one who expressed interest first, why is _Lance_ the one left crushing and struggling to earn his approval?!

“Okay, well, I can’t make any promises. It’s gonna be hard to get used to calling you something else, you know, considering I spent the entire first night I knew you screaming your _first_ name.” Lance doesn’t mean to be so petty, but Keith just seems to have a way of bringing it out of him. He can’t really find it within himself to regret it either when Keith actually reacts, eyes wide and breathing choked, looking flustered for the first time since Lance first came onto him at the bar they met at. It’s… nice. Lance missed that between them.

Unfortunately, Keith doesn’t allow it for long before he’s wiping his expression clean again and starting over from scratch. He schools his features into something serious and vaguely intimidating, and Lance is sure the tactic probably works with his other employees, but Lance can’t take it seriously. 

“Our previous… _relations_ will definitely raise certain complications to the nature of our workplace dynamic, but I can’t justify going through the entire hiring process again because of it. Assuming you’re willing to keep things professional between us from here on out, I’m willing to give this a try and keep you on as my secretary. What do you say?”

Lance stares blankly back at him, taking a full minute to process what exactly is being asked of him.

“I’d love to keep this job.” Lance says eventually, because he’s sure of that at least. It’s a great opportunity for him and he really can’t afford to mess it up, he’d been counting on the steady income for a while now. He’s not entirely sure that he’s on board with the idea of giving up on pursuing Keith and keeping things professional instead, though. Keith must see his hesitance.

“I’d love to have you, your resume was impressive.” He compliments, uncharacteristically gentle. He even offers up a smile, a thin apologetic one, a mockery of that big bold dashing one Lance had inspired a handful of times the night they met. He already misses it terribly.

“That’s not the only thing of mine you found impressive.” Lance jokes, deciding to try his luck at earning a laugh out of Keith again. It doesn’t work. Keith just stares unblinkingly back at him, as if waiting on him to shut-up and go along with the process. “No? Not at all? Come on, you gotta admit that the entire situation is a little funny. What are the chances of us ending up working together? I think it’ll be better for both of us if we laugh about it.”

“I’d prefer not to talk about it.” Keith counters, settling back into his seat fully and turning his attention back to his computer screen. Lance tries not to dwell on the bluntness of that rejection, but he finds it’s not nearly as easy as Keith is making it out to be. It’s near impossible to look at him and not think of what they’d shared together, of the potential for something more he’d been daydreaming about ever since. He’s not sure he’s ready to give that all up.

“So what? You want me to pretend it never happened?”

“Exactly.” Keith confirms, not even looking away from his work for a second. Lance stares at him, hands curled into tight fists at his sides, trying to ground himself against the heavy wave of emotion that swamps him at Keith’s agreement. Keith wants to _forget_ ? _Everything_? That hurts worse than anything else, that he doesn’t even just want to move forward, he would rather ignore the past entirely. 

Lance is still staring in shock when Keith takes it upon himself to move the conversation along at his own pace. “I emailed you a list of tasks I’d like completed today, organized by order of priority. I’d appreciate it if you could get started on the first one as soon as possible, I need it completed by the end of the workday for things to run smoothly tomorrow.”

Just like that, he’s expected to act like nothing ever happened between them, that Keith is his boss and nothing else. He’s not entirely sure he can do it, not when all he sees when he looks at Keith is that rare genuine smile he’d garnered so many times on their first night together.

“Understood.” Lance parrots back, trying to keep his tone even. He turns on his heel, blinking rapidly and angrily attempting to ward off tears he really does not want to shed. He makes it to the door before he finds he can’t go any further, that he can’t walk away without asking one question in particular that’ll keep him up at night otherwise. 

He turns back, finds Keith still just as invested in his work. “Can I ask you something?”

“I don’t see why not.” Keith answers predictably, like Lance is any old employee coming to him with a specific request. Lances hates the impersonal behavior, but it makes things easier for what he’s about to ask. He’s not sure he’d have the guts to do it otherwise.

“Why did you give me your number?” Lance asks innocently. Immediately, Keith clenches his jaw, hands freezing where they’d been flying across his keyboard. He looks up slowly, eyes holding a warning, begging Lance to take the question back and give him an easy out. Lance has no intention of doing that.

“I don’t know.” Keith answers finally, audibly tense, like he’s struggling to get the words out.

“Oh, come on, you must. You don’t seem like the type of guy that gives his number out to just anyone, especially not to placate them. You’re not really the people-pleasing type. If you did it, you did it for your own reasons, so I’d like to know what they were. Did you plan on pursuing something more? Another hook-up, a date, or were you just stringing me along for the fun of it? I won’t lord it over your head or anything, I just want to know.”

“ _Lance_.” Keith sighs heavily, as if it’s siphoning a great deal of his energy to have to deal with this conversation at all. Lance glares back at him, pouting and petulant, but still managing to hold his tears back. He won’t let Keith know how much the rejection has hurt him, that blow to his pride would make it impossible to continue working here. 

“Yes?”

“Get back to work.” Keith orders directly, dark eyes flickering up to find Lance’s in a determined gaze. He thinks he might see the hint of a smile there, on Keith’s face, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. In the end, Lance is the first one to break and look away, feeling impossibly defeated.

“Right.” Lance breathes, wringing his hands together nervously. He pushes the door open behind himself and steps through it, forcing a smile whenever Keith actually looks up at him. “I’ll get right on checking that email, Mr. Kogane. Don’t worry about it, you can count on me.”

At the end of the day, after hours of pouring himself into his work and putting his feelings on the backburner, Lance has to wonder if Keith tried to give him an impossible-to-finish task as a test, or if his expectations are really that unrealistic. Either way, Lance pushes himself unhealthily to finish it on time and somehow manages it. Dropping off that first stack of papers onto Keith’s desk and startling him almost makes all the extra effort feel worth it.

\--

By the time lunch rolls around the next day, Lance has had plenty of time to think about it. The wound of rejection doesn’t feel quite so fresh and the hopelessness has faded away to a stubborn single-minded determination that Lance feels far more comfortable with. He’s made up his mind. He won’t be quitting, but he won’t be following Keith’s orders either. He earned this position, in the same way he’s going to earn Keith’s attention again.

“Well? First impressions of Mr. Kogane? He’s hot, right?” Ezor grins up at him from her spot at the table, chewing on a straw hanging limply from her lips, eyes shining with excitement. She looks entirely too invested and Lance can already tell she’s just going to repeat whatever he says to the rest of the office, but what does it matter at this point? The worst Keith can do is fire him and he might end up doing that anyway when he realizes Lance has absolutely no intention of holding to his word.

There’s no way he’s going to pretend nothing ever happened between them. Fuck that.

“I’m gonna get that bastard to admit he’s still attracted to me if it’s the last thing I do.” Lance growls out, angrily shoving a handful of coins into the vending machine and giving it a gentle kick. Behind him, the entire break room has grown silent in a way he knows must be rare, holding their breaths and waiting on him to spill more. He doesn’t dare.

“Oh shit.” Zethrid gasps finally, her laughter equal parts horrified and delighted by Lance’s sudden outburst. At her side, Ezor is grinning something manic, and Acxa looks strangely impressed. Lotor, on the other side of the room, just looks exhausted to his core.

“Sounds like the office gossip is about to get a lot more interesting.” Acxa says around a smirk, as Lance snatches his can of soda from the vending machine and goes stomping back to his usual place at the table. Moments later Lotor settles in beside him, offering an encouraging hand on his shoulder, and though Lance isn’t quite sure of his motives yet… he appreciates the gesture nonetheless.

\--

Lance’s plan of doing everything within his power to seduce Keith isn’t something that has a conclusive end goal, aside from getting Keith to look twice at him. Therefore it’s debatable as to when he actually achieves his goal over the course of his first month working at the office. He’s not sure when it happens exactly, but they do reach a point where Keith not only looks at him, but actively talks to and humors him. He just… doesn’t ever act on any of it. He stops looking right through Lance, he certainly does his fair share of looking, but he never takes what’s being offered to him.

The first week is spent on tamer attempts, given that Lance is hardly confident that it’ll work at all, or that Keith won’t fire him on the spot once he realizes that Lance is trying to garner a reaction. So he starts simple, like dropping pencils at opportune moments and bending over to show off his ass in those tight semi-formal slacks. He’s not sure if Keith even notices his efforts, given that he’s always gone from the room by the time Lance straightens back up.

The second week he gets a little bolder and starts wearing flashier clothing, flirting with other people around the office. Even without Keith in the picture, he probably would’ve started this up once he grew more comfortable in his new workplace. He’s a flirt by nature and it’s no secret by now that Lotor is interested in him. It’s fun to flirt back, to place a hand on his thigh, to lean into his side. It’s even more fun when Keith walks by and glares daggers into the back of Lotor’s head. Granted, when Lance attempts to flirt with Keith directly he’s met with that same unforgiving glare and no response whatsoever, but maybe they’re just not ready for that yet. Maybe Keith doesn’t even realize what he’s feeling is jealousy.

The third week he goes so far as to attempt eating his lunch in Keith’s office with him, at least on the days that he’s actually around. And though Keith certainly raises an eyebrow in question the first day, by the second he’s already treating it like their new normal. And yes, the lunch conversation is infinitely boring compared to the normal office gossip, given all Keith knows how to fucking talk about is work, but it’s a fair trade-off when Lance finally manages to make Keith _smile_ during one of their conversations.

By the fourth week, Lance can confidently say he’s infiltrated Keith’s walls and he would consider them tentative friends. Keith doesn’t really talk to him about his personal life, but Lance is coming to understand that he simply doesn’t have one. Instead, Lance talks about his, and Keith actually pays enough attention to memorize the names of his friends and family. 

And when the one month anniversary rolls around of Lance starting work and his coworkers throw a celebratory party in the break room? Keith actually shows up and brings _a gift_. It’s not even just a card full of gift-cards either, it’s something with a decent amount of thought put into it. A nice dress shirt that Lance immediately knows will look great on him and probably costs as much as an entire paycheck, some candles in all of Lance’s favorite scents he must have mentioned offhandedly at some point, and a nicely-framed photo of his family to keep on his desk. Where he managed to find the photo, Lance isn’t sure, he’s pretty sure he would’ve had to creep his mother’s facebook account to find it.

Which is… just the right amount of ridiculously considerate to have Lance’s heart ache a little bit, to have him fall that much further in love with the idiot. What started out as a mission to prove a point to Keith, that the attraction between them went two ways has quickly veered off into Lance proving to himself that his fascination with Keith wasn’t impulsive and rooted in physical attraction. He really, really likes the idiot underneath all of his workaholic tendencies.

Fuck.

\--

It’s after hours on a Friday evening and Lance is lingering by his desk, finding excuses to stay later and wait around for Keith to get back from his meeting. It’s nearing an hour after he should have headed home, but he’d barely seen Keith at all today with all the meetings he’d been attending in the board room upstairs, and if he leaves now he won’t get to see him again until after the weekend. Not to mention, he’s sure that Keith will have something for him to work on following these meetings, he’d rather they go over it in person than over the phone.

When Keith finally does show, Lance has just gotten back to the office after leaving to get something to eat for dinner. Keith has good timing in that sense, given the food hasn’t even had time to cool by the time he walks through the door in a flurry of movement, visibly (and audibly, given the cursing under his breath) frustrated and exhausted.

He does, however, calm slightly when his gaze lands on Lance still sitting at his desk.

“You’re here late.” Keith comments, shrugging off his jacket as he walks further into the room. He tosses it haphazardly onto a chair in the lobby rather than bothering to hang it up and Lance rolls his eyes fondly. He takes another bite of his burger, leaning back in his seat and watching Keith tug his tie loose from his shirt. “Did I miss anything here?”

“Shiro called, he asked to have you call him back as soon as p-”

“Is that the shirt I got you?” Keith interrupts, eyebrows furrowing together. Lance glances down at himself, belatedly remembering what he’d put on today. He’d run into Keith a couple times throughout the day for a second or two, but he just assumed Keith hadn’t thought anything of it, or maybe didn’t even recognize it. Apparently he just hadn’t noticed, his head too preoccupied with the stress and worry of all the things he had to do. Now though, he looks Lance over with a genuine smile on his lips, small and nervous but present all the same. “It looks good on you.”

“Thanks.” Lance chokes out, ducking his head to hide is blush. “I, uh, I got you something to eat if you’re hungry. I figured you probably hadn’t gotten anything for yourself all day.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? That’s not really one of your responsibilities, Lance.” Keith sighs, but he’s quick to walk over and accept the paper fast food bag that Lance is holding out in offering. He grabs it and heads into his office, and Lance follows closely behind.

“No, it’s not one of my responsibilities as your secretary, however it’s absolutely a responsibility of mine as someone who would prefer you don’t work yourself into an early grave.” Lance says mostly to himself, slipping into one of the seats in front of Keith’s desk and staring at him over the mess of papers sprawled out across the surface between them. Keith doesn’t hesitate to start wolfing down his food, though he does shoot Lance a glare for the previous comment. “You work too hard, Keith, you have to admit.”

“There’s no such thing as working too hard, the more I work the more I accomplish.”

“Yeah, but you have nothing left to prove about what you’re capable of accomplishing. Everyone knows how serious you are, everyone recognizes what you’re capable of. Why keep pushing yourself? When will it ever be enough? It isn’t a crime to _relax_ , Keith.” Lance scoffs, getting to his feet and walking around the side of Keith’s desk. Keith eyes him curiously, but doesn’t respond as he eats. 

Lance comes to a stop behind him and hesitantly settles his hands on Keith’s shoulders, waiting to see if he gets shrugged off. He doesn’t. Keith leans back in his seat, further into Lance’s touch. So Lance starts to massage his fingers against the sore muscles beneath Keith’s dress shirt, hearing the audible sigh of relief from below him. “See? Isn’t this nice?”

“Is this another one of your plans to seduce me?” Keith mumbles, but he doesn’t sound like his heart is in it. More than anything he just sounds amused, as he leans his head back to rest it against Lance’s stomach and stare up at him. He really does look tired, dark circles below his eyes, cheeks a sickly pale void of any color whatsoever. He looks thinner too, high cheekbones standing out prominently against his skin, limbs gaunt and lanky beneath his oversized clothes. 

“I’m trying to take care of you, not seduce you.”

“Oh? Is that so? That’s not what I heard.” Keith hums, grinning cheekily up at him, and Lance’s heart does somersaults in his chest. “Your coworkers tattled on you pretty early on, you realize? They said that you were determined to convince me I was attracted to you. That you’d proudly announced you’d manage it if it was the last thing you did to the entire breakroom.”

Lance catches himself before he laughs, but he can’t fight the grin on his face no matter how he tries. At least Keith seems to be taking it well, though he’s probably had the better part of the previous month to stew over it, to think about how it makes him feel. 

“No, I was determined to make you _admit it_. The attraction was already there, Keith, in case you don’t remember how we met.” Lance mutters, giving him a particularly brutal grind of his thumb across the dip of his shoulder blade. Keith’s breathing stutters and he gasps in responds, writhing forward in his seat, away from Lance’s gently probing hands. 

“Trust me, I remember.” Keith grumbles, reaching back to swat Lance’s hands away. 

“Oh? I thought we’d sworn to forget it ever happened?” Lance muses, moving to hop up and sit on the edge of Keith’s desk. He leans back with his arms to support him, watching fondly as Keith finishes eating, their eyes occasionally meeting and corresponding smiles quick to follow. It’s remarkably easy between them now, more than it's ever been, even the morning directly after sleeping together. A part of Lance worries that making it anything more than it already is might complicate their newfound relationship, but he can’t deny that he wants it. He wants more. He wants Keith in all the ways that he can have a person, and wants to give himself up in turn. “Can I ask you something?”

“Mm.” Keith hums, taking a long sip of his drink.

“You deserve to relax, to have nice things, to have someone who cares about you for who you are and not what you’re capable of. That’s not disputable. You deserve that inherently, regardless of what you achieve or accomplish. Everyone deserves that. Everyone deserves happiness, you included.”

“That’s not a question.” Keith says, setting his cup down and turning to look at Lance properly. He looks equal parts intrigued and withdrawn, like he wants to hear what Lance has to say but has already resigned himself to not changing his opinion on the matter regardless. Lance frowns at him.

“You don’t agree with me.” Lance observes plainly. Keith shrugs his tired shoulders again, leans forward over his desk and rests his chin in the palm of his hand. “So, here’s my question; _why_? Why all the walls? Why don’t you think you deserve that? To have someone in your life who cares about you?”

For a moment, Keith seems to really consider what he’s saying.

“I’m not looking for a relationship right now.” Keith comes back with finally, which isn’t really an answer to the question at all, as much as a dismissal. Lance quirks a disbelieving eyebrow at him. Keith averts his eyes and continues, sighing quietly. “That night I went out to the bar, I wasn’t even looking for a hook-up. I don’t do shit like that. It distracts me from my w-”

“You _need_ a distraction from your work, Keith, for fuck’s sake.” Lance pushes off from his desk and lands on his feet with a thud, shaking his head in exasperation. He presses a hand to his forehead, warding off an oncoming headache, and heads for the door. “I’m going home.”

“ _Actually_ , Lance…” He’s almost out of the room when Keith calls after him, sounding hesitant and apologetic, but Lance is so annoyed by that point that he doesn’t particularly care what Keith is feeling. He does look back over his shoulder though, because even when he’s upset he can’t totally walk away from Keith when he needs him. Keith’s sheepish grin almost makes it worth it. “It’s just some straightforward budgeting, I know you’re not an accountant, but the accountant is off on sick leave and I haven’t heard from her. I’ll pay you triple your normal pay. Triple. Actually, you know what, quadruple. I would do it, but I don’t have the t-”

“You never have time. For anything. Or anyone. Yourself included.” Lance deadpans, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed into a glare. Slowly though, he feels himself deflate, anger giving way to resigned acceptance. This is what he signed up for after all. Keith had been honest right from the very beginning about what his priorities were, Lance can’t be mad at him for it now. He’ll be damned if he doesn’t find a way to help Keith relax and let go a little bit though. “Only because I know if I say no, you’ll end up staying up all night to do it yourself. Fucker.”

Keith chuckles at the insult, completely unbothered by having his employee talk to him like that.

“Thank-you.” Keith tells him, his tone genuine and straightforward. Lance sighs, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest. “Seriously, I really do appreciate it. You’ve saved my ass countless times, don’t think for a second that I don’t see that. You’re the best secretary I’ve ever had, you go above and beyond, put my expectations to shame.”

“I’d give it all up to be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had, just saying.” Lance says impulsively, without any care for how it might land. He’s just annoyed, frustrated that Keith refuses to even consider. Maybe he has to be more blunt, make it clear what’s on the table if he wants to take it. Only, Lance’s confidence immediately falters, before Keith’s expression even has a chance to shift in reaction. “Or, I could be both. Some of us are actually good at multitasking our personal and professional lives, you should look into it.”

“I don’t need a boyfriend, I need a secretary.” Keith says eventually, forcing a smile. “I’ll keep you in mind if a position ever opens up, though. Submit your resume and I’ll see what I can do.”

And Lance… stares blankly back at him. Keith is grinning to himself like he’s said something particularly hilarious, like he expects Lance to find it just as funny. Only he doesn’t. 

“That’s not funny.” Lance growls out, turning on his heel and marching out of the room. Keith follows after him a few seconds later, but by then he’s already settled in at his desk and getting to work on the spreadsheets Keith sent his way. Keith stops beside his desk but doesn’t say anything, apparently uncertain how to approach the topic. “I won’t wait for you forever, Keith.”

“I’m not asking you to.” Keith mumbles, though he still sounds unmistakably lost. He eventually does leave though, gathering his jacket and tie off their respective chairs. He keeps glancing over at Lance, but Lance doesn’t offer up any form of farewell, not feeling like his usual peppy self at all. In the end, Keith takes it upon himself to say something. “I’m headed out now. Let me know if you need anything for your work. Thanks again for staying overtime, I owe you one.”

“Mhm.” Lance responds, biting his lip hard to keep from saying anything else. He knows that Keith is waiting on it, the usual goodnight bit, but Lance isn’t in the mood for it tonight. He just keeps staring at his computer screen, refusing to let it show how badly Keith has managed to hurt him again.

“Alright, well… goodnight. I’ll talk to you on Monday, maybe sooner over email.” Keith gives him a little nod of acknowledgement before ducking out of the door, and once Lance is absolutely sure he’s had time to leave the building, he slumps over his desk and buries his face into his arms. He groans aloud, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and tries to go over where that exchange went so horribly _wrong_.

\--

Hours of sitting at his desk in the lobby working on the taxing projects Keith assigned him, when the door on the other side of the room creaks open. It catches Lance off guard, has him jumping in his seat and panicking for a split second, well aware of how he's the only one here at this late hour. then he catches sight of who it is sneaking into the room and all of his concerns are quickly forgotten.

“Lotor?” Lance chuckles in confusion, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. As much as he thinks Lotor’s a great guy, he’s also the very last person he’d be expecting to show up after hours to do work, which begs the question of what he’s actually doing here. Lotor seems equally as shocked to see him though, eyes wide and grin contagious.

“Lance, hey! I forgot my phone at work, figured I’d stop by real quick to get it.” He explains, crossing the room to lean a hand against Lance’s desk. Lance can’t deny that he’s happy to see him. His presence is a welcome distraction from the headache of all the math he’s had to do in the last two hours and really he would love an open ear to rant about Keith. “You’re here late.”

“Yeah, Keith had me doing the accountant’s work and now he’s got me working on his fucking timetable for the next week and he’s overbooked himself so terribly there is no right answer to any of it.” 

“You on a first name basis with the boss?” Lotor seems surprised by this, and it throws Lance for a blank because he can’t even remember when he gave up on referring to Keith formally. It just happened naturally somewhere along the line. Last names felt too impersonal for whatever it was they were sharing. Now he’s wondering if he should go back to calling Keith “Mr. Kogane” instead, given personal seems to be the last thing he wants for the two of them.

“Unfortunately.” Lance sighs out, letting all of his exhaustion with that particular relationship bleed into his tone, holding nothing back. Lotor frowns, sympathy flashing across his features.

“Hey, don’t let him get you down, it’s nothing personal. He’s just a jerk.” Lotor reaches out, gives him a playful pat on the back. “You’re good at what you do, Lance. You’re working with next to no guidance and defying impossible odds to try and organize that man’s life for him. I can tell you right now that none of his past secretaries made this much of an effort for him and for good reason, the bastard doesn’t deserve it when he takes everything you do for granted. You deserve better than that.”

“Thanks.” Lance grins up at him and Lotor smiles back, wide and unabashed. Lance can’t help but wonder why he couldn’t fall for someone like this, someone so blatantly interested in him, even if only sexually. Even a friends with benefits relationship would be healthier for him than pining uselessly over his boss. Come to think of it, maybe a hook-up is exactly what he needs. Maybe he’s only so hung up on Keith because he’s the last person he’d been with. “Hey, you wanna stick around here until I’m finished? I can’t promise it’ll be soon, but if you have nothing better to do, I’d enjoy the company. Maybe we can go get frozen yogurt or something after, if you’re up for that.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Lotor agrees easily, without any of the hesitation Keith always has, without any of the mixed signals. Lance gestures toward the guest chairs on either side of the room and Lotor is quick to pull one over beside Lance’s, settling in for the long haul. And sure, there are more distractions and it inevitably takes longer to complete the task, but Lance certainly enjoys the company.

Lotor chats to him about any old thing, occasionally making him laugh or blush with flirty comments. It feels like exactly what Lance needed, to have someone openly returning his affections. And sure, he feels a bit bad at first that he’s leading Lotor on, but the more they talk the more it solidifies his theory that Lotor isn’t really looking for anything serious and just wants a no strings attached relationship. Which is perfect, because Lance isn’t either, with his heart tied up in someone else’s strings.

At one point, late enough into the night that the sun outside has set and their lighting is provided solely by the flickering fluorescent lights overhead, Lotor reaches over to brush Lance’s hair back from his eyes with a gentle amount of care. And Lance, who has been trying and failing to concentrate for the better part of ten minutes, reading the same paragraph of an email over twenty times in an effort to understand it… he snaps. His attention has long ago waned, so now he turns it to Lotor instead.

Lotor smiles at him. “You’re cute when you concentrate really hard, your tongue pokes out past your lips and your eyebrows go all furrowy.”

“Shut-up.” Lance laughs, running a hand through his hair. The gel had long ago lost its hold and now its falling limply in his eyes, but he peers through the curtain of his bangs up at Lotor and finds himself feeling inexplicably fond. He thinks he could get used to this, to being openly admired. “You really mean that? You think I’m cute?”

“Of course I do, I’m not blind.” Lotor scoffs, shaking his head, leaning back in his seat and kicking his feet up on Lance’s desk. He glances back over at Lance then and seems to consider for a moment, before eventually continuing. “I think you’re hot too, for the record. All of your efforts to seduce Mr. Kogane himself may have failed, but fuck if every other guy in the office doesn’t want you.”

“Seriously?” Lance asks, disbelief coloring his words, eyes wide and invested. Lotor looks at him like he’s sarcastic, like he can’t possibly not know. Only, Lance truly never noticed. He supposes the people around the office have been fairly nice to him, nicer than most newbies are probably treated, but he didn’t realize that that could mean something.

“God yeah, the girls too. Everyone wants you for themselves.” Lotor continues and Lance has to swallow down a nervous laugh, totally blindsided by the information. He’s never been particularly prudish when it comes to expressing interest, he loves to admire and be admired, but he’d been so fixated on Keith he hadn’t even thought to pay attention this time around. “You really never noticed?”

“Too busy making eyes at someone who never looked twice at me, I guess.” Lance mumbles, eyes slowly sliding back to Lotor. He tries not to be too blatant as he rakes his eyes over Lotor’s disheveled appearance. It’s something different to see him in casual clothes rather than semi-formal wear. The baggy grey sweats and the black t-shirt are certainly a look for him. Nevermind that his hair is down for maybe the first time Lance has ever seen, and it frames his face so much better like that.

“Lance?”

“Everyone wants me, huh?” Lance asks, grinning wickedly. He crowds closer, leaning over Lotor and burying his face into the curve of his neck, one of his hands dropping to settle in his lap. The sound he makes in response only encourages Lance further. “How do _you_ want me, Lotor?”

“There are cameras everywhere, I don’t know if-”

“No one ever checks the footage anyway.” Lance promises, pressing a kiss to the fluttering pulse in his throat, following it up with a quick nip of his teeth. Beneath him, Lotor’s hips buck up against his hand, and he’s already half-hard in his sweats. Lance tries not to internalize that as a massive ego boost, but he can hardly help it. Yes, this is _exactly_ what he needed.

Fuck Keith. He’s tired of waiting for him.

“And if they do?” Lotor presses again, but he’s not trying to push him back, he’s trying to push him down, down, down, between those widespread legs of his. And Lance goes willingly heart hammering in his chest at the thrill of doing this in such a public place. Oh boy, is he ever gonna get fired if anyone finds out. He’s so annoyed with Keith right now that it hardly seems like the worst case scenario like it used to.

He can live without this job. He can live without Keith.

“Well, they’ll get a free show.” Lance answers, winking up at Lotor from where he’s leaning over his lap, already toying with the drawstring of his pants. Lotor swallows hard and tilts his head back, staring skyward as Lance gets him out of his clothes, naked and bare from the waist down in the middle of a public lobby. Lance isn’t sure he’s ever done something this risky for sex, but something about his anger toward Keith is driving him forward through the nerves.

Lance doesn’t even bother to tease, he doesn’t have the patience for it. He wraps his lips around him and sucks him down to the hilt, eyes flickering up to stare toward the security camera in the corner, a perfect view of the entire lewd act. It sends another thrill through him, has him speeding up before Lotor is probably ready for it, and taking that cock into the back of his throat to show off.

\--

Walking into work the following Monday morning is an experience to say the least. Sitting down at his desk and knowing what transpired at it, while everyone else that walks through the front door to the office is oblivious… It’s equal parts shameful and exhilarating. He keeps holding his breath, waiting for someone to call him out, but no one ever does. No one knows. No one but him and Lotor.

Lotor who, as Lance can’t help but notice, doesn’t show up to work.

He watches all of his coworkers filter into the lobby and head off toward their respective cubicles in the other room, but the one he’s waiting on never appears. It’s strange behavior for Lotor to miss work at all, so he starts watching the phones closely, waiting for him to call in sick and explain why he didn’t show. A feeling of dread is sinking through Lance and it lingers with him all the way through the day to lunch.

He settles at his usual table, waits for his friends to settle, and then immediately poses the question that’s been on his mind all day. It’s distracting him to the point that he’s working slower than usual. He hopes that Lotor isn’t regretting what they did together. Lance wouldn’t be upset if he wanted to call it off, he just hopes it won’t keep him from coming to work or make things awkward between them.

“Hey, has anyone heard from Lotor?” Lance asks right away, not wasting a second. It has all conversation pausing around the table pausing, Acxa shooting him a concerned look. Slowly, Ezor lowers her lunch to the table and turns to him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“We figured _you_ would have.” Ezor says, shrugging her shoulders. “I know he’s sort-of a slacker, but he doesn’t really skip work without reaching out to one of us to cover for him. It’s weird. We thought he must have been actually sick and thought he’d call in to you. You really haven’t heard from him?”

“No, not at all.” Lance mumbles, looking down at his food and feeling inexplicably nauseous. He can’t shake the feeling that something bad has happened, that maybe the security cameras don’t go as ignored as he figured they did. What if a guard saw what they did and reported it to the higher ups? And if so, why haven’t they come for Lance yet, and when will they? “Last I saw of him was Friday, I was staying late and he showed up looking for his wallet. He seemed fine then I don’t kn-”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kogane!” A peppy voice rings out through the room, erring on the side of too enthusiastic. Lance pauses, then cranes his neck to watch Romelle jump up to wave at Keith, and almost everyone else in the room does the same. It’s unusual for Keith to show up in their break room for any reason at all

“Hello everyone. I hope you’re enjoying your lunch.” Keith greets them awkwardly, forcing a smile that looks anything but genuine. His eyes dart around the room, eventually landing on Lance. The smile, however fake, instantly fades. It’s replaced by a frown of sorts and Lance immediately lifts his hand to give a hesitant wave, far less enthusiastic than Romelle’s. “Lance? A word, please.”

With that, Keith turns and leaves the room without another word. And Lance is forced to awkwardly gather his things and leave with every last one of his coworkers watching him, curiosity shining in their eyes, already determining what the latest gossip might be. Lance hangs his head slightly and drags his feet, not looking forward to whatever’s awaiting him in Keith’s office.

By the time he finally shows up, it’s a good ten minutes later, and he’s stopped multiple times on the way to stall for time. Eventually, and inevitably, he had no choice but to go through with it and see what it was that Keith wanted. So there he is, awkwardly slipping through the door he’s cracked open, finding himself standing awkwardly in the middle of Keith’s office. Keith, who look positively pissed, hunched over his keyboard and staring his screen down with a murderous glare.

“Hey, sorry I took a minute, I wanted to get you something from the vending machine.” Lance offers meekly, crossing the small room to place a coke on Keith’s coaster. Keith doesn’t even glance at it or offer any form of thanks, just continues typing away. Lance winces, sinking awkwardly into one of the seats parallel to his. “So… how was your weekend? Not too crazy, was it?”

“Oh, trust me, it was plenty crazy.” Keith chuckles, but it’s an entirely humorless laugh. Lance’s frown deepens and he sinks further down in his seat, making himself smaller. Still, Keith won’t look at him.

“Crazy with work or your personal life? Do you need me to do anything? I can help.” Lance offers, hoping to weasel his way into Keith’s good graces. At that, Keith finally looks up, eyes snapping to find Lance’s gaze in a sudden and unexpected twist of fate. Keith looks… well, for lack of a better word, Keith looks hurt. His eyes are red-rimmed and he looks more tired than Lance has maybe ever seen him, and fuck, this isn’t good at all. “Keith? What’s wrong?”

“You realize there are cameras all through the lobby, yes? I’m assuming so, you sit there for hours on end, surely you must have noticed them.” Keith growls out at him and Lance bites his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, his heart a flighty arrhythmic thing in his chest. Keith keeps staring, as if waiting on him to give a verbal answer, but that’s beyond Lance right now. He doesn’t even dare to try it, knows nothing would come out. “Do you know who reviews that footage, Lance?”

“ _Oh_.” Lance squeaks, face aflame with embarrassment. Of course he’d jokingly entertained the idea that Keith might see the camera footage, a fantasy in the heat of the moment, but it wasn’t something realistic. Simply for the reason that he’d react like this, anger and hurt in equal amounts, looking at Lance like he’s done something truly unforgivable.

“Oh, indeed.” Keith mutters, cracking his knuckles. “It’s not every weekend I come back to subpar porn on the security footage. Also not every weekend I have to fire one of my employees before they even come into work for the week. So yes, you could call it a crazy weekend.”

Lance’s initial reaction is to immediately launch into an apology, to explain himself as quickly and thoroughly as he can, to beg Keith to let him keep his job, and more importantly, to forgive him.

Only, Lance doesn’t act immediately, he waits a little longer and finds that his secondary reaction is to really question what he’s being told. Keith fired Lotor without even giving him a chance to explain and yet here Lance is sitting right in front of him, being given a chance to justify his actions? And more curiously, Keith is the one that reviews the security footage? Out of everyone in the entire company? 

“You fired Lotor?” Lance says, quietly, still processing.

“Yeah, for good reason, in case you haven’t realized that yet.” Keith boasts loudly, slamming a hand down on his desk in frustration. Lance doesn’t even flinch, he’s feeling suddenly less intimidated, as he notices more and more holes in Keith’s behavior. “What you did was a serious breach of company policy, if human services got ahold of this then there’s be no end to the shit I’d have to-”

“It’s hardly a CEO’s job to check the security footage, is it?” Lance asks, eyebrows furrowing together.

“ _What_?” 

“Don’t you have more important things to bother yourself with? Can’t you hire security guards to manage those sorts of things? It just seems odd.” Lance continues, confidence growing as he watches the anger slowly fade from Keith’s face, replaced by a level of uncertainty. “Unless you don’t regularly watch them and the other night was an exception?”

“What are you implying?” Keith asks, straight to the point. Lance knows then, by the slight tremor in his voice, that he’d caught him dead in his tracks. He looks at Keith, gives him a real-good scrutinizing with his gaze alone, and then laughs. Bright and airy, playful, lighthearted in a way that he hadn’t expected the moment to call for. Because seriously? Keith has been pining after him and watching him through the security cameras like some kind of lovesick teenager?

“Do you make a habit of watching me, _Keith_?”

“That’s Mr. Kogane to you.” Keith grits out, looking unimpressed. “I don’t make a habit of watching anyone. I was simply checking the footage. Which I’m prone to do on a random basis, even if I don’t consider it my daily responsibility.”

“How come you didn’t fire _me_ , _Mr. Kogane_?” Lance asks bluntly, getting to his feet. He places two hands on Keith’s desk and leans over it, eyes narrowed down at him. Keith stares right back, rising to the challenge, but Lance has no intention of being the first to back down now. Not now that he knows Keith has it just as fucking bad as he does, if not worse.

“It’s your first warning, Lotor was on his third strike. You’re not the first doe-eyed newbie to the office that he’s slept with, you’re just the first one willing to let the act happen on company property.”

“You make it sound like he was taking advantage of me.” Lance comments, tapping his fingers against the solid wood beneath them. “I knew exactly what he wanted, I’m not naive, or stupid. He wanted to mess around with no feelings involved, I wanted the same thing. What’s not to love about an office fuck buddy? Sex in the supplies closet, on my knees in the employee bathrooms, fucked against the boss’s desk.”

“I should fucking hope not.” Keith interjects sharply, jumping to his feet so quickly that his knees knock against the desk from beneath it. Lance quirks his lips upward into a smirk.

“All I’m saying is that we were both equally guilty parties. I gave as good as I got.” Lance raises his hands in front of his chest defensively, grinning all the while. Keith glares even more aggressively, but Lance knows it’s all an act now. Keith can play at intimidation all he wants, but it’s useless when Lance knows the real reasoning he’s doing all of this. “Well, maybe I gave even _better_ than I got, but you know all about that though, don’t you?”

“Lance.” Keith snarls, a warning in the plainest of forms, and Lance doesn’t heed it. Instead he walks around the desk, each step calculated and precise, eyes never once leaving Keith’s. He doesn’t stop until he’s standing beside Keith’s chair, a hand settling on his shoulder as he leans in close to speak against the shell of Keith’s ear.

“You’re well aware of exactly _how good_ I give it. I believe your exact choice of word was _perfect_. You told me my mouth was perfect, Keith. You remember that?”

“Fuck.” Keith curses, knuckles going white where he’s holding onto either armrest. Lance places both hands on his chest and pushes his chair back from his desk, the wheels rolling easily beneath his weight. 

“You don’t give a shit about what rules we did or didn’t break. This isn’t about company damage control, this is you throwing a tantrum because you’re _jealous_. Are you jealous, Keith?” Lance asks lowly, coming to stand in front of him, legs widespread on either side of Keith’s. If he simply lowered himself down, he’d be settled in Keith’s lap, against those luxurious dress pants of his. As it is, he keeps himself standing, staring down the line of his nose at Keith and waiting for answers.

For a long moment, Keith seems to fight to keep himself under control, to keep his hands where they are rather than reaching out to touch. Eventually, he manages to claw his restraint back, and he drops his head back against the headrest to stare up at Lance’s face instead.

“Jealous of _what_? I rejected you, you remember that?” Normally, Lance would be hurt by the bluntness of his words, but he sees right through it now. Keith is lashing out, holding onto any upperhand he can, but he’s slipping more and more the longer Lance stares him down and keeps him pinned under his gaze.

“Maybe, but you didn’t reject me because you didn’t _want_ me, you rejected me because you were scared by how much you _did_. It’s dangerous business, falling for someone and opening yourself up to that potential to be hurt. You’re not above it, you’re just scared of it.”

“Assuming that was the case, what would it matter? You proved my point, did you not? Getting invested in you would have been a waste of my time. You’d have gotten bored quickly either way.” Keith manages through his teeth, sitting up straighter, then moving to push Lance back and get to his feet. “I don’t need to have this conversation with you. I shouldn’t have to tell you why what you did hurt me.”

“Sit down.” Lance snaps, hand landing on Keith’s chest and pushing him bodily back into his seat. He lands with a slight bounce, eyes wide and jaw slack, like he hadn’t thought Lance capable of standing up to him. Lance quirks an eyebrow at him. “I’m sorry I hurt you, I am. That was never my intention. I care about you, Keith, you must know I do. I’ve made that clear, have I not?”

“But-”

“No. I’m not done.” Lance cuts him off with a finger pressed to his lips, shaking his head. Then, keeping a close eye on Keith for any negative reactions, he drops down to sit in his lap. Keith sucks in a harsh breath and closes his eyes as if overwhelmed, but he doesn’t say anything to protest it. “Look at me. You can’t blame me for showing interest in someone else when we weren’t even a thing. It was cruel of you to expect me to wait on you indefinitely, with no reassurance that you even wanted me, or felt the same way at all. You can’t have me only when and how it’s convenient to you, if you want me you have to _commit_ to it. Lotor was clear about what he wanted, and it was such a welcome reprieve from your mixed signals and mind games, that I _gave it to him_.”

“ _Lance_.” Keith groans, he sounds near pained, like it’s hurting him to hold himself back.

“All you had to do was ask, Keith. I would’ve given you anything you wanted.” Lance tells him, his voice a purr in his chest, low and dripping with intent. He rocks his hips pointedly, rolling his body against Keith’s, smirking at the noticeable bulge he feels in the other man’s slacks. “You know what I want, don’t you? I think I’ve been pretty clear about my desires. It’s _your_ turn. If you want it, _ask for it_.”

“I have a meeting right now, can we not finish this later? After work?” Keith begs, his voice bordering on becoming a whine, higher than it normally is by far as Lance continues to palm him over his clothes. He bucks up into the touch but by then Lance’s hand is retreating, his features schooled into something unreadable. Keith’s eyes fly open and look at him, blown out with lust. “Hey, no, don’t get mad. I promise we’ll talk about it, just not right now. I can’t right now. It’s really important, Lance, I-”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize. I know how important your work is to you.” Lance tells him around a smile, getting to his feet. Keith’s hands land on his hips to try and pull him back in, but Lance gently untangles them and returns them to their respective armrests. “I’ll make myself scarce.”

“Lance, don’t go, I didn’t mean to-” Keith tries to get up after him, only to completely freeze when Lance doesn’t leave, but rather sinks down to his knees against the carpet flooring, tucking into the hollow space beneath Keith’s massive desk. Keith stares down at him, seemingly at a loss for words, as Lance rests his cheek against his thigh and blinks coyly up at him. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Don’t you have an important meeting waiting on you? Don’t let me stop you.” Lance tells him, grin growing impossibly wider, entirely too happy with himself. Keith opens his mouth as if to say something in protest, then just as quickly shuts it. He looks torn. “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop, but if I walk away this time I’m not coming back. I’m not texting. I’m not trying. I’m not desperate, Keith, I’m giving you another chance because I like you, but make no mistake, I don’t _need_ you. I have other options. If you can’t be clear about your feelings, then I’ll take mine elsewhere.” 

“Fuck.” Keith curses, slamming a hand against the desk. “So what’s this then? A _punishment_?”

“Maybe… could also be considered a promise though.” Lance shrugs his shoulders, slides closer until Keith’s thighs are blanketing him on either side, and he can comfortably nuzzle against the visible outline of Keith’s hard cock through his clothes. “I just wanna know that your work isn’t gonna come between us again. What better way to prove that you can juggle both?”

“You’re fucking filthy.” Keith mutters, like he’s somehow surprised by this realization. Personally, Lance is quite proud of his idea. It makes sense, it’s a compromise of sorts. Lance isn’t gonna ask him to give up his work, it’s not healthy to go into a relationship expecting someone to change their priorities like that, but he isn’t going to let what he wants take the backseat either. It’s a happy medium, sucking Keith’s cock while he works. He can’t think of a single reason it’s a bad idea. He’s starting to think that he might be a bit of an exhibitionist, all things considered. Huh. The more you know.

“Well? What’s it gonna be?”

“You’re dangerous, you know that?” Keith huffs, raking a hand through his hair and ruining the perfectly styled ponytail he had it pulled back into. He reaches down, expertly undoing his fly, and shoves his pants below the curve of his ass. Lance helps tug them down the rest of the way, until they’re settled around his ankles and keeping them bound tightly together. Lance’s grin turns into something wicked as he watches Keith’s cock spring free from his boxers the moment they’re tugged down, already fully hard after a little bit of teasing. Figures Keith would be appropriately pent up. 

“Fuck. I missed this. Look at how hard you are, you really wanted this.” Lance moans despite himself, leaning forward without any hesitation, eager to get it in his mouth. Only Keith winds his fingers through his hair and physically holds him back, his grip not quite painful, but tight enough that it could be if Lance tried to fight against it. 

“You’re such a fucking tease.” Keith grits out, hips thrusting upward seemingly on their own accord, rubbing the head of his cock across Lance’s lips and leaving a smear of pre-cum behind. Lance’s tongue quickly darts out to lick it up, a devilish grin stretching across his lips.

“Don’t worry, Sir, I’ll take care of it for you.” Lance tells him, his tone dropping into something lascivious and plainly lustful. If Keith was overwhelmed before, now he looks overcome by the heavy emotions he’s feeling, flushed and flustered in every way. “Always happy to serve you, Mr. Kogane.”

“Fuck, Lance. This isn’t some dirty fantasy of mine because you’re my sexy secretary, it’s because you’re you, and everything about you has always been infuriatingly hard to resist.”

“Then why resist me at all?” Lance counters, tongue darting out to flick across the head of his cock. Keith whimpers at that, but then his resolve seems to return to him, eyes turning steely and resolved.

“Because you’re damn distracting and I need to focus right now. You can’t suck me yet, Lance, you hear me?” Keith asks, grip on his hair tightening to the point that Lance’s jaw drops, a shocked little gasp slipping out. “You hold it in your mouth and keep me nice and hard until I’m ready to fuck you. Behave yourself or I swear to god, you’re going to regret it. This call is important, there’s a three million dollar deal on the line, and no matter how perfect your mouth is, it’s not worth _that_. Do you understand me?”

“I understand, Keith.” Lance promises, attempting to nod and then immediately regretting it when he remembers Keith’s grip on his hair. Keith lets go quickly, brushing his fingers through the mess of Lance’s bangs, pushing them back from his face. And then he’s grinning down at Lance, that rare and anticipated smile Lance has been waiting on, directed wholly and entirely at him again. 

“Good boy.” Keith whispers to him, soft and personal, and Lance feels lust swoop through his stomach in response. He’s always been aware of his general craving for attention and recognition, so his praise kink isn’t necessarily a new thing to him, but it’s something else entirely coming from Keith after pining after his approval for as long as he has. It feels heady, a rush like nothing else, and Lance is immediately determined to earn more of it. “Come here, open your mouth. Fuck, just like that.”

Lance really does not need to be asked twice. He’s eager to fulfill every request from the man above him, especially when the requests line up exactly with his desires. He drops his jaw and lets his tongue loll out, holding it that way as Keith shifts closer to the edge of his seat and leads the tip of his cock to his waiting mouth. Lance moans as the head of it slides across the flat of his tongue, sinking further and further into his heat until Keith is half sheathed in his mouth, and Lance can’t resist the urge to wrap his lips around him and swallow around the intrusion.

“Fuck.” Keith curses, shuddering above him. “I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to keep a straight face through this entire call. This is a terrible idea.”

“You think? I’m pretty sure it might be the best idea I’ve ever had.” Lance counters, pursing his lips around the head of Keith’s cock, dragging his tongue across the leaking slit. Keith groans, reaching down to give him a reprimanding tug to his hair, at which point Lance obediently goes back to simply holding Keith’s cock in his mouth. The heavy weight of it resting on his tongue is the only distraction from the salty taste that seems to burn through his senses, overwhelming right from the start when he’s forced to do nothing but focus on it.

Above him, he listens to the repetitive drone of the connecting call, a dull buzzing ring filtered through the speakers of Keith’s computer. Lance closes his eyes and tries to pay attention, but he finds that he can’t, distracted as he is by the cock stretching his lips thin. He reaches down between his own legs and palms at his growing erection where it strains against its confines. He doesn’t dare touch himself though, knows he won’t be able to stay anywhere near still through that.

He’s vaguely aware that Keith is chatting above him now, his voice low and serious, discussing no doubt important and classified information that Lance couldn’t care less about. Every now and then when Keith’s cock threatens to soften in the hold of his mouth, Lance will slowly trace the underside with his tongue, mapping out every vein until he feels the flesh stiffen back up again. It takes everything in him not to swallow around it, especially when his saliva and Keith’s pre-cum pool uncomfortably in his mouth, a trail of liquid slipping from the corner of his lips and following the line of his jaw and neck.

As the call stretches on Lance becomes progressively messier, especially when Keith reaches down beneath the desk and slips two fingers into his mouth alongside his cock. It catches Lance off guard, where he’d been starting to space out, losing himself to some kind of fuzzy feel-good state. But then Keith’s fingers are there, bringing him back to the moment, pressing down on his tongue and making more room as he rolls his chair closer and slides his cock deeper. Lance nearly chokes as the head rests in the back of his throat, and he manages to muffle the noise of it, but there’s no hiding the way his throat spasms around Keith’s cock in response.

Above him, Keith coughs loudly to cover up whatever other noise he’d been on the brink of making.

It gets to the point that Lance is sure he’s going to cry, struggling to breathe around Keith’s cock shoved into the back of his mouth and insistently taking up all the space there, occasionally rocking forward as minutely as possible, like Keith can’t control it. Lance’s cock is fully hard in his slacks and he’d had no choice but to unbutton them and draw himself out through his fly. He’s been fisting his cock for a while now, far slower than he’d ever choose to, but he doesn’t want the sound of skin on skin to be audible to the microphone above him so he has to go slow. And he can’t come either, or else he’d certainly make audible noise, so he’s forced to stop touching himself whenever he feels his cock start to twitch and leak in anticipation of his climax. 

It’s sweet, sweet torture.

Lance has never been so turned on in his life.

He’s so out of it that he doesn’t even notice when Keith’s call finally finishes. 

It catches him completely off guard when Keith abruptly rolls his chair forward, crowding Lance further into the space beneath his desk, until he has nowhere left to go and he’s forced to simply take it as Keith’s cock bullies its way back down his throat. He can’t help the whimper that slips out at that and Keith moans in kind, and that’s when Lance finally notices the distinct lack of conversation above him.

“That’s it, take it.” Keith orders under his breath, making an effort to keep quiet but clearly struggling the closer he gets. He fucks Lance’s throat openly now, hips slid low off his chair, giving him plenty of leverage to thrust into Lance’s willing mouth. Lance moans brokenly through it in encouragement, even when Keith’s start to stutter periodically, losing rhythm and becoming jerky and erratic. “You want me to come down your throat? You’ve been such a good little cockslut, waiting for it all this time. You deserve a treat, don’t you?”

“Mm.” Lance hums his assent and Keith’s cock twitches plainly against his tongue, like the vibrations do something devilish to him in his oversensitive state. And then he shoves deep, burying his cock as deep as Lance’s throat will allow, nearly to the very hilt. He starts to grind against Lance’s face then, balls pressed to his chin, cock leaking a steady trail of pre-cum down the back of his throat. Lance makes an effort to swallow, but he’s already struggling, and he can only imagine how horribly he’ll fail once Keith starts to come in earnest.

Lance gets no warning when it happens, a short minute later at most. One second Keith is still using his mouth as an over-glorified cocksleeve, rocking his hips feebly back and forth, breathing so strained that it sounds as if he’s run a marathon and Lance can’t even see his expression to relish in the sight. And then all of the sudden he’s thrusting forward hard and stilling, his cock jerking violently in Lance’s mouth, and then beginning to spill in streaks down his throat.

Lance nearly chokes, but Keith doesn’t relent and Lance has nowhere to back away, so he concentrates and struggles his way through swallowing Keith’s load. It’s overwhelming in the worst and best of ways, has him fisting his own cock quick and impatient, eager to finish as well. Only, the moment Keith notices, he rolls his chair back and slips from Lance’s lips before he’s even finished coming.

The last couple weak juts of cum streak across Lance’s face, his chin and cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the swollen curve of his lips. Lance’s eyes go wide, his hands still on his cock, and he’s left staring up at Keith’s sated smirk. Fuck. His tongue darts out in an effort to do some damage control at least, and Keith groans in response, like it affects him something awful to see Lance eagerly licking up the last of his cum.

“Come up here and let me look at you.” Keith coaxes, getting his hands under Lance’s arms and helping to hoist him onto shaky feet. His knees are aching and his cock is painfully hard between his legs, but Keith manages to drag him into his lap and then wraps his arms around his waist to hold him there. He leans back and rakes his eyes over Lance, lips twitching upward into a smile, absolutely riveted by whatever he sees there. “Fuck, baby, you’re _wrecked_.”

“ _Please._ ” Lance manages, surprised by the croakiness to his own voice. Keith looks positively enthused by it though, entirely too proud as he gently runs his thumbs over Lance’s throat, carefully stroking across the swell of his Adam’s apple like he might be able to alleviate some of the rawness there. Lance is hardly bothered by it though, not yet at least, too pent-up to really care about anything that isn’t getting himself seated on Keith’s cock as soon as possible.

“Please?”

“Fuck me.” Lance begs. Keith quirks an eyebrow at him and glances down at his still softening cock, visibly skeptical, and the whine Lance lets out in response is downright petulant. “I need it. I have condoms and lube, they’re in my desk.”

“Of course you do.” Keith snickers, shaking his head. “You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?”

And Lance doesn’t mean to say it, he doesn’t, but something about Keith making him wait with the state he’s in right now brings out an air of pettiness from within him. He reaches up, grips Keith’s jaw, forces him to meet his heavy gaze as he says it.

“Maybe I was waiting for Lotor.” He knows it’s a low blow, but it also has the desire effect, when Keith immediately bolts upright and hoists Lance up with him. He drops Lance unceremoniously on the desk, uncaring of the knick knacks that clatter to the floor. He all but rips Lance’s trousers off his legs, followed by his underwear, and his shirt, until he’s sitting completely bare against the solid wood of Keith’s desk.

“You’re a brat, you know that?” Keith snarls, getting his hands between Lance’s thighs and pushing them wide. He steps into the space between them and Lance eagerly wraps his legs around him, pulling him in and attempting to kiss him. Only Keith leans away at the last moment, narrowing his eyes. “Maybe I shouldn’t give it to you at all. Maybe I’ll let you go find Lotor instead, if that’s what you want.”

“Keith.” Lance pleads, bottom lip trembling in a pout. “I don’t want him. I want you. Please. I need it.”

“I’ll be right back. Stay exactly where you are. I want you bent over the desk and holding yourself open when I get back, you hear me?” Keith growls, hands sliding beneath Lance’s thighs to grab at his ass, his grip bruising as his nails dig into soft flesh. Lance nods eagerly, all too willing to submit to those terms, and Keith eventually lets him go. He tugs his pants back on fully as Lance scrambles to get into position and watch him walk out of the room.

Left alone in his boss’s office, completely naked, bent over his desk and anticipating the fucking of a lifetime, Lance feels inexplicably small. He’s more turned on than he’s ever been, but he can’t deny how helpless he’d be if anyone else were to walk through the door right now and see him like this. 

The thought thrills him maybe more than it should.

When Keith returns, he’s toting Lance’s travel-sized lube and a condom with him, concealed beneath the edge of his jacket but quickly revealed when he catches Lance’s gaze from across the room. Keith pauses before approaching though, instead stopping dead in the center of the room, a smile playing at his lips.

“You know, I could get used to this sight greeting me in my office.” Keith says then, tossing the lube up in the air and catching it again, without so much as looking away from Lance’s face. “A pretty little fucktoy bent over my desk. All mine, to use however I please. Maybe I’ll have to pay you for this instead, find another secretary, keep you for stress relief.”

Lance doesn’t think he’d be opposed to that, but he’s beyond the words he’d need to say it right now, so all he does is smile clumsily back at Keith. That seems to be an acceptable response though, as Keith flushes in response, fondness practically rolling off of him in waves as he approaches and walks around the desk to stand behind Lance. 

Lance doesn’t dare look back at him, not wanting to be reprimanded, but he can’t help but grow impatient when Keith doesn’t immediately move to touch him. He wiggles his hips from side to side in an attempt to entice him, but only earns a quick slap to his left ass cheek in response, one that has the impact resounding around the room loudly, and stings afterward so deliciously that Lance only struggles to hold still even more.

“Stay still. I’ll fuck you when I’m ready, if you behave yourself.” Keith growls out, his hand sliding down between his cheeks then, a dry thumb pressing to his hole and simply pressing against the fluttering ring of muscle. It disappears and a moment later a smaller, slicker finger returns to the same spot, not wasting any time before pushing inside of Lance so suddenly it has him choking out Keith’s name in a strangled shout. “For fuck’s sake, quiet! Don’t make me gag you with my tie, I’ll do it.”

And that’s certainly a threat to revisit another time, but as it is Lance doesn’t even have the patience to wait for him to tie the knot. So he slams his jaw shut and grits his teeth, forcing himself to stay quiet and relax, until he’s easily taking two of Keith’s fingers to the bottom knuckle. Keith is thorough about it and Lance can’t help but be thankful that he isn’t deterred by all of his squirming and complaining. He has a feeling Keith isn’t the most gentle fuck, at least not when he gets like this, so he knows he’ll eventually come to appreciate the careful preparation. Just… not right now.

Right now he wants a cock inside of him.

“I’m so close, Keith, I need it now. I won’t last. I _can’t_.”

“You will.” Keith growls back, pressing three fingers inside of him and curling them, pressing up against his prostate and causing him to desperately fumble around the desk for something to hold onto. Keith chuckles behind him and repeats the motion, until he’s cruelly fingering him rather than stretching him, just repeatedly teasing him where he needs it most. “You won’t come unless it’s on my cock, right?”

“I can’t make any promises when you’re doing that.” Lance argues weakly, rubbing his sweaty face across his arms, desperate for a reprieve as Keith undoes him with his expert fingers. Only, when Lance starts to actually grow close, his body tensing up in preparation for his long-awaited orgasm… Keith pulls his fingers free and gives a playful smack to the same spot on Lance’s ass as before. Lance all but snarls, arching back into it, desperate, but it’s a decidedly useless effort. Keith is laughing behind him and normally Lance would be happy to hear it, but right now it only pisses him off. “You’re a lot more of an asshole now that I know you better. Last time wasn’t like this.”

“Didn’t wanna scare you away the first time we did this, but now I know you’re as much of a freak as I am, so there’s nothing to lose. Clearly you like this.” Keith muses, and the worst part is Lance can’t even deny it, not when his entire body is alive like a livewire and clinging to everything Keith does like it’s the best thing it’s ever experienced. He’s so startlingly close, he’s not even sure if he’ll last until Keith is buried fully inside of him. “You ready for me?”

“I’ve been read-” Lance tries to counter, but he’s quickly cut off when Keith lines his cock up with his hole and starts to push in without any warning. Lance’s jaw drops and he whines, loud and reedy, enough to echo around the mostly-empty room as Keith desperately clamps a hand over his mouth to silence him.

“Shh, shh, baby, you’ve gotta keep quiet.” Keith reminds him, his pace slowing to a stop, the head of his cock only barely seated inside of Lance. It’s toeing the line between too much and not nearly enough between how sudden it’d been and how badly Lance wanted it. He finds himself pushing back against the intrusion despite himself, rim fluttering weakly and clenching down around him, unable to relax with how close to coming he already is. 

Behind him, Keith sounds about as wrecked as he feels, his breathing labored and his hands heavy where they return to rest against Lance’s hips to lead him. “Fuck. You’re so tight. Feel so fucking good, gripping my cock like a vise, so desperate for it and yet you can’t even relax enough to let me give it to you.”

“I’m not gonna last, fuck, Keith, I’m so close-”

“It’s alright. Take what you need from me. You can let go.” Keith promises, reassuring him with gentle hands roaming up his sides, circling around to tweak his nipples. Lance bites down on the inside of his lips to keep quiet, though he wants nothing more than to voice his pleasure, to encourage Keith loudly and wantonly to keep doing exactly what he’s doing. 

And then Keith starts to push inside of him again and Lance’s efforts to keep quiet are immediately foiled, and Keith has to go right back to clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle his noises. He starts to fuck Lance at a steady pace, thrusting into him over and over again, bottoming out only to pull back and repeat it before Lance has a chance to relish the feeling of finally being full. “So pretty, wish I could hear you, I love the sounds you make.”

“Keep talking.” Lance manages, muffled by Keith’s palm. He turns his head to look back over his shoulder, eyes heavily lidded when they fall on Keith’s face, blissed out and concentrated. “Please.”

“I’ve wanted you for so goddamn long, you know that?” Keith grunts, flexing his hips more purposely, driving into Lance at just the right angle to have him rocking forward in an effort to escape the sudden overwhelming onslaught of pleasure. Only Keith isn’t having that. He simply grabs Lance’s hips and pins them against the desk, forcing him to stay still and spread his legs further, and then continuing to fuck him at just the right angle to drag his hard cock against Lance’s prostate. “Everyone wants you. Lotor wasn’t lying about that. I swear, drove me fucking crazy watching everyone else in the office make moves on you, trying to steal your attention away from me… when I saw you with Lotor I saw red, I thought someone had finally managed it. I realized how much I didn’t want that.”

“Keith.” Lance gasps out, hand fumbling across the desk and down to his hip, where it can fit over Keith’s and settle his own fingers between the gaps in Keith’s. It’s not exactly the support he needs, his body still slides against the desk with each brutal thrust of Keith’s hips against his, but it feels concrete in the moment as his body threatens to shake apart with the force of the orgasm Keith is relentlessly rushing out of him. He feels like it’s going to kill him. 

It’s too much, it’s way too much too soon, he can’t handle it, he can’t-

“You’re not his, are you? You’re _mine_.” Keith growls out, sliding a hand under one of Lance’s knees and picking it up, propping it against the edge of the desk and holding it there. And when he sinks his cock into him again, it feels inexplicably deeper, and Lance chokes on the breath he’d been drawing. From then on, Keith is relentless, pounding into his ass at a jackrabbit pace while Lance uses all of his energy to simply hold on.

At some point, Lance comes, though it feels almost like blacking out when it hits him with an almost startling amount of impact. He doesn’t fall over the edge, he’s thrown, and left hurling head over tail through the abyss of pleasure. He’s vaguely aware of Keith muttering praise into his hair, and the fact that he’s shooting cum across Keith’s desk and making a complete mess of it, but it all seems secondary as pleasure wracks his frame so physically that it feels like being choked out.

“ _Fuck_.” Keith curses behind him, thrusts starting to slow, becoming long rolls of his hips with a startling amount of precision. Lance slowly blinks himself back into awareness, glancing over his shoulder to admire the clench of Keith’s jaw, the way the black has bled from his pupils into his irises, the way his chest is flushed and heaving with exertion. A dopey, pleased grin spreads across Lance’s lips despite himself. 

“Are you close?” Lance asks, ignoring the cruel ache of overstimulation and fighting through it to squeeze Keith’s cock inside of him, tightening periodically around him, making an honest effort to coax him into finishing faster. Keith gives a pained whine, like he’s had the wind knocked out of him. 

“Y-Yeah.” Keith answers finally, screwing his eyes shut. “It’s not too much, is it? Does it hurt?”

In truth, it really is toeing the line of pain, and if Lance were anyone else he’d be rushing to put a stop to it before it becomes any worse. As it is, he just digs his nails into the wood as best he can and rocks back against Keith, ignoring the hitched gasp it tears from his throat when the head of his cock lines back up with his prostate. It’s considerably much more then, but Lance is anything but a quitter, so he steels his nerves against the onslaught of pleasure-pain and grits his teeth through it.

“Keep. Going.” Lance grunts out. “I can take it.”

“You’re unreal.” Keith says softly, oddly emotional given the circumstances, and then conversation quickly evades the both of them as Keith chases his orgasm with a single-minded focus. He fucks Lance with little regard for the way he starts to squirm and whine, flinching away from it each time Keith’s cock bottoms out inside of him again. Lance definitely feels tears in his eyes now and there’s no blinking them away, not when they’re quick to replace themselves.

Eventually, Keith buries his forehead into the space between Lance’s shoulders and kisses a notch in his spine, whispering apologies to him even as he continues to use his body to chase his finish. “I can stop. Just say the word. I’ll pull out and finish in my hand.”

“N-No. It’s good. So fucking good. Don’t stop.” Lance insists, and finds that he isn’t lying for Keith’s sake, he truly doesn’t want him to stop. Even as the pleasure and pain blur together and become one, even as his cock twitches weakly long before it’s ready to harden again, Lance finds that he doesn’t want a reprieve from the assault despite his oversensitive state. It’s deliciously good, too much, more than he’s ever had before, and for that very reason he doesn’t _want_ to stop. He wants to keep pushing himself further, wants to know what happens if Keith simply doesn’t stop, if he could fuck him clear into a second orgasm. It’s starting to feel like it, frankly.

“Jesus.” Keith laughs against him, peppering kisses across his skin. “I don’t deserve you, I really don’t.” 

In the end, Keith does come before Lance can be pushed into a second orgasm, but he is half-hard and left wanting when Keith’s hips finally press to his ass and stay that way. Aside from the occasional jerk forward or full-body shudder where Keith’s chest is pressed to his back, Keith stays relatively still while he spills into the condom, groaning weakly through it. And while part of Lance is happy it’s over, happy that Keith is satisfied, another part of him is left feeling… unsated. 

By now he’s pent-up and ready for another orgasm, though his body isn’t fully on the same page, and he thinks he might have just discovered a new kink of his. He doesn’t dare voice this though, doesn’t want to be too demanding, or too much for Keith right off the bat. Not when he’s still gasping for breath and shuddering his way through his own orgasm.

When Keith pulls out, Lance whines at the loss something awful, and finds the feeling of emptiness more foreign than being filled after being fucked so thoroughly. Keith shushes him through it as he ties the condom off and throws it unceremoniously into his trash, for some unsuspecting cleaning lady to stumble across and question, if Lance doesn’t remind him to take care of it first.

Right about now though, Keith doesn’t look to be in the state for reminders. He falls back into his seat and Lance quickly follows, uncertain how long exactly he’ll be able to hold himself up. Keith graciously accepts him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in, until they’re wrapped up around each other in a naked embrace that’d certainly raise questions if anyone happened to see it. As it is, Lance hardly cares, when he’s wrapped up in warmth and relishing in Keith’s closeness.

It takes a while for them to come back to themselves enough for the conversation to continue, and surprisingly Keith’s the first to speak when the time comes. “Holy shit. I can’t believe we just did that. In my fucking office. Against my desk.”

“Mm.” Lance hums clumsily, burying his face further into the curve of Keith’s neck and kissing across it, mindful not to leave any marks behind. He’s not entirely sure they’re going to be able to hide their post-sex appearances anyway, but hickeys will definitely be a step too far. He grins against Keith’s skin and gives it a playful nip, relishing the way Keith’s hand settles in his hair. It doesn’t pull him back, not yet, instead it lingers there as a reminder to behave. “You’re one of those problematic bosses that fucks their sexy secretary now, how does it feel?”

“Think you might be due for a promotion, actually.”

“Is that so?” Lance mutters, grinning devilishly as he pulls back to look Keith in the eye.

“How does “ _boyfriend_ ” sound?” Keith asks, straight to the point, though adorably bashful as a blush fades in across his cheeks. For a long moment, Lance just lets himself admire him, eyes raking over his features and familiarizing himself with them properly. Of course he’d admired before, but not like this, unabashed and void of shame. He’s allowed now and he won’t take a second for granted.

“Sounds like what I do already.” Lance counters with a shrug, reaching up to swipe his thumb across Keith’s bottom lip, watching it pull back under his grip, so plush and kissable. Lance licks his lips, already leaning in when he finds himself continuing. “How’s the pay? What are the benefits? Any extra vacation time? I have to weigh my options and see if it’ll be preferable to my previous position.”

“Give me a second to catch my breath and I’ll show you the fucking benefits, you brat.”

“You can’t go again. No way.”

“Maybe not, but I’m sure _you_ can. By the end of it you were more desperate for it than when we started, I think you wanted me to keep going, to fuck you through the overstimulation until you weren’t sure if you could handle it without losing your mind. You’re a fucking slut for it, aren’t you?”

“Oh no, Keith, n-” Lance is silenced by Keith’s lips pressing to his and by that point he’s too weak to retreat in self-preservation. He relaxes into the kiss, smiling to himself, and decides that he can probably handle whatever Keith can dish out. And maybe Keith had been right after all, about him wanting more, and probably about him being a slut for it too.

He’s definitely not going to say _no_ , not when he’s been waiting for it so long. 

\--

Lance tries his best to concentrate on his work, but his gaze keeps darting to the clock in the corner of his screen, watching the minutes drag by at an agonizingly slow pace. He swears time has slowed down somehow, as he fidgets impatiently in his seat, rocking back and forth in place. More than once, someone comes through the door into the lobby and he bolts upright, entirely too eager, expecting to see Keith strolling in earlier than expected.

He should know better though, Keith is always annoyingly punctual with his time.

Time after time he’s forced to turn back to his work and attempt to concentrate again, failing more and more miserably with every second that passes. He knows that he has to have it finished before Keith gets back though, or else he loses this game they’re playing, and he’s not sure he wants to know what the forfeit will be this time. Keith is growing less and less forgiving as he grows more comfortable with this new thing between them and as much as Lance loves it, he also loathes it.

Every once and awhile, he’d like a chance to call the shots, if only to request they have normal loving sex in a bed sometimes. Turns out, a lifetime of sexual and emotional repression has made Keith a little bit of a freak. Not that Lance minds, it’s quite the contrary really, he just likes a healthy variety in his sex life.

Begrudgingly, he sits as still as he can possibly manage, and fixes his gaze on the screen yet again.

And when Keith finally does show, right on time as always, Lance is proudly grinning at a finished list of Keith’s itinerary for his upcoming vacation overseas. A vacation that Lance has been graciously invited to attend, as his trusted assistant and advisor, because Keith seems to believe the promotion will make their coworkers stop questioning their close relationship. That’s… not at all the case. Lance is pretty sure the entire office knows they’re fucking by now, but he doesn’t dare break the news to Keith.

“Hey, how did you do?” Keith greets him warmly, stopping at his desk to place a bottled water in front of him. Lance looks up at him with a grin and then gestures to his screen. Keith leans over him to skim over his work, lips twitching with the urge to fight back his smile, even though they’re alone in the lobby for once. Lance waits with bated breath for his approval. “Wow, Lance, this is perfect. Good job.”

Lance beams at the praise, sitting up a little straighter, already brainstorming things he can request later. 

Only, before he can so much as thank Keith for the kind words, he’s doubling over with a cry as the vibrations inside of him dial up to a previously unprecedented level. He grips the edge of his desk for dear life as his entire body shudders, the butt plug inside of him trembling violently against his inner walls, against the tight clench of his rim around it. He curses vehemently, glaring up at Keith as tears gather in his eyes, as his cock fills back out to full hardness in a frankly concerning amount of time. 

He’d just gotten to the point where he was getting used to the dull vibrations seated at his core, he hadn’t realized that it could be so much stronger. He buries his face into his arms and tries hard to bite back his moans, but there’s no silencing himself entirely as muffled whines slip past his lips, his hips rocking down against the toy inside of him, a sheen of sweat no doubt shining on his forehead.

“ _Keith_. Turn it down, I can’t, I’m gonna-”

“Shh. You promised you wouldn’t make a sound, Lance, you’re gonna give us away.” Keith says, light and playful, teasing in the worst of ways. Lance turns his head to look up at him through his lashes again, mouth agape, cock twitching against the confines of his tight pants. Keith leans mostly over him, as if protecting him from the rest of the world, and Lance would find that sweet if he wasn’t so fucking pissed off. He’d also express just how pissed off he is, if it weren’t for the fact he’s pretty sure Keith is about to have him come in his pants in the middle of the fucking lobby.

The vibrations don’t relent, Keith keeps watching him intently, and despite himself Lance grows progressively louder until Keith is slipping his fingers into his mouth to silence him. It’s obscene. The doors are fucking unlocked, anyone could walk into the room at any moment, and for some reason that only makes it even harder for Lance to hold back.

He comes with a muffled keen, gasping for air, tears streaking his face in overstimulation as the toy stays lodged up against his prostate vibrating away through the entire thing. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so overstimulated in his life, as he writhes in his chair, using all of his concentration to keep from biting Keith’s fingers hard enough to actually hurt.

Thankfully, Keith does actually turn off the vibrations so Lance can come down afterward, panting and gasping for air. It must take him a full thirty seconds to come back to himself enough to look up at Keith again, a seething look that has Keith lighting up with smugness. Fucker.

“This is _so_ not fair.” Lance mutters angrily. “I finished the itinerary!”

“Yes, but you didn’t do it _quietly_ .” Keith tells him, gently booping him on the nose, the scolding hardly harsh when he knows that he played a dirty card to earn his win. “Anyone could’ve _heard that_ , Lance.”

“We’re alone in the fucking lobby.” Lance spits at him, a desperate bid to cling to his short-lived win, but he already knows it’s a losing cause. Keith is wearing that smirk, that glint in his eyes, an air of dominance about him that Lance doesn’t really want to ward away anyway. They’ll have lots of time for slow loving sex on vacation… probably. 

“You underestimate how loud you are, they probably heard that downstairs.” Keith argues, coaxing Lance onto his feet. Leaning heavily into his side, Lance lets himself be led into the privacy of Keith’s office, head resting on the other man’s shoulder. The pout never leaves his face though, even once Keith has him settled in a chair in his office and is lovingly pushing his hair back from his face. “Aw, don’t be a sore loser, baby, you know the rules. I win. Again.”

“You cheated.” Lance argues, shaking his head. “I didn’t even know the settings _went_ higher. You’ve been going easy on me this whole time just so that’d catch me off guard. You suck.”

“Look, maybe we can compromise.” 

“You’re gonna let us have romantic missionary sex? Yeah right.”

“No, but I’ll take you out for a romantic dinner _before_ I tie you to the bed and edge you until you cry.”

“I’ll take it.” Lance sighs heavily, like the thought of Keith edging him doesn’t have his cock making a valiant effort to harden again already, like a romantic dinner isn’t something equally as rare. He hadn’t thought that public dates were on the table for them yet, Keith had told him a while back that he wanted to wait until the timing was right before they came out publicly as a couple. Apparently something about watching Lance finish in his pants like a teenager has Keith feeling extra secure in their relationship, who knows, but Lance is certainly on board. “You’d better have brought me an extra pair of pants, you utter bastard, I’m not sitting in these for the rest of the workday.”

“Go home early.” Keith suggests flippantly, leaning back against his desk, raking his eyes over Lance’s disheveled appearance with nothing but fondness shining all over his face. Lance looks at him in disbelief, but the expression doesn’t falter, and Lance doesn’t understand where the joke is.

“Very funny, Keith.” He says anyway, though he’s more confused than amused.

“I’m serious.” Keith insists, grinning wildly, all white teeth and crinkled crow’s feet by his eyes.

“Alright, fine, I’ll humor you.” Lance muses. “I’ll go home early, but _only_ if you do too.”

“Fine.” Keith says immediately, without a hint of hesitation, and Lance can’t help but outright laugh at that. He tilts his head back and chuckles loudly, uncaring if someone overhears and questions it, because the thought of Keith leaving work early for anyone’s sake is laughable. There could be a family emergency and Keith would try to put it off to stay at work later and finish his responsibilities. Leaving early doesn’t exist in Keith’s world, Lance came to terms with that _weeks_ ago.

“Yeah? You’re gonna leave work early for me?” Lance chuckles, still plainly disbelieving, ready to call Keith out on his bullshit. Only Keith doesn’t laugh, or relent, or show any sign of going back on his word at all. He just keeps smiling at Lance, eyes sparkling, smile apparently permanent where it’s stretched across his face. Lance’s own grin falters, fading into something smaller, uncertain but excited all the same. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, he doesn’t, but...

“I’m starting to realize that there’s no end to the things I’d do for you.” Keith says then, voice heavy with emotion, and Lance feels like his heart might skip a beat in answer. Keith steps closer, leans down to meet him at his level where he’s seated, and brushes their lips together in a fleeting kiss. “Is this a bad time to tell you I think I might be just a _little bit_ in love with you?”

“Bad in the sense we’re gonna be late for our dinner reservations, good in the sense I’m about to blow your fucking mind in the back of your lambo.” Lance answers, leaning up to kiss him properly, winding his fingers through his hair and dragging him down into it. 

When they finally separate, it’s only to hastily shove Keith’s jacket around Lance’s waist and cover the indecent stain on the front of his pants, and for Lance to repeatedly tell Keith that he loves him _too_ , loves him _more_ , loves him _so fucking much_.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!! I had a lot of fun working with this dynamic and I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much. All of your comments are appreciated and I always look forward to seeing what you have to say about my fics. I'll see y'all on the next one!!
> 
> If you're interested in keeping up with me or my writing process, these are my social medias:  
> @melancholymango is my main twitter/tumblr  
> @redgaysonly is my fandom/nsfw twitter (must be 18+ to follow me here!!


End file.
